Best Friends
by c'est la guerre
Summary: Jade and Andre through out the years- Meeting, singing, acting, crushing, drifting...   How Beck Oliver managed to drive a wedge between Jade&Andre  I'm usually not bad at summarys but this one sounds so bad... the storys better than it sounds I promise :


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Victorious**

**Please enjoy :) R&R**

* * *

><p><em>Age 4<em>

"I'm Andre"  
>"Go away"<br>"Why?"  
>"Because you annoy me."<br>"Oh…"  
>"I said go away not sit down"<br>"I like you"

"…"  
>"Why did you come talk to me?"<br>"You looked like you needed a friend"  
>"I have Cat. She's my best friend."<br>"That's cool, my best friend is Robbie"  
>"You can be my best friend too… but Cat's still my <em>bestest <em>friend"  
>"Promise?"<br>"Promise"  
>"Pinky swear?"<br>"Pinky swear"

Miss Hamilton smiled as she saw little Andre Harris and Jade West come inside from playtime that afternoon laughing together with their pinkies linked.

_Age 5_

"The music is so pretty… Listen Jadey"  
>"It sure is"<br>"I wish I could do that"  
>"Why don't you?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"Learn"<br>"That's a good idea"  
>"Maybe you'll be able to play like that"<br>"Maybe"

Mrs. Harris smiled down at her son as that night he proudly told his dad how he was going to be a piano player when he grew up.

_Age 6_

"_Twinkle twinkle little star  
>How I wonder what you are<br>Up above the sky so bright  
>Like a diamond in the sky<br>Twinkle twinkle little star  
>How I wonder what you are<em>"  
>"You have a pretty voice"<br>"Whatever"  
>"No really!"<br>"… Thankyou"  
>"Sing with me?"<br>"No"  
>"I'll tickle you!"<br>"No you won—Andre stop! Stop! Okay, okay, I'll sing with you!"  
>"Ba ba black sheep?"<br>"No. I pick the song"

Tears spilled down the pale cheeks of 6 year old Jade West that night when her father told her that she would never become a singer.

_Age 7_

"Why do you do that?"  
>"Do what?"<br>"Cut things with your scissors"  
>"Because it's cool"<br>"No it isn't"  
>"Cooler than you"<br>"That was mean"  
>"Why don't you go cry about it?"<p>

"…"  
>"Jade!"<br>"What?"  
>"Why did you cut up <em>my<em> picture?"  
>"You annoyed me."<p>

The scissors were heavy in Jade West's hands as she sneakily swiped them from the kitchen counter and safely tucked them away in her drawer after dinner.

_Age 8_

"Jade, Jade, Jade!"  
>"What?"<br>"I have my first piano lesson after school"  
>"No way! Lucky!"<br>"Do ya think I'll be famous one day Jadey?"  
>"Of course you will!"<br>"And you will be too."  
>"If you say so…"<br>"You will. I'll play piano and sing and you're gonna make movies and be on TV"  
>"One day"<p>

Andre Harris's small fingers found their way across the smooth keys, somehow just knowing where to go. He couldn't wait to get to school tomorrow and repeat every word of praise he got from Miss. Wilkinson to Jade.

_Age 9_

"I can't believe I got it!"  
>"I knew you would, you're the best actor in the class"<br>"_Actress_"  
>"Sorry <em>actress<em>"  
>"Thank you…"<br>"You'll do great Jade"  
>"Hmm… I wish you or Cat could do it with me instead of Eli though"<br>"That would've been cool, but only three fourth graders got to"  
>"It sucks that the big kids get everything"<br>"You just wait, one day we'll be big kids"  
>"And then we can do anything we want!"<br>"Be careful though, Momma always says not to grow up too fast"

Andre was sitting in the front row on the opening night of the elementary schools play and even though Jade only had one line he smiled so very big when she said it. At the end he very shyly handed her a red rose in congratulations.

_Age 10_

"What are you gonna do for the talent show?"  
>"Me and Cat are gonna sing"<br>"That's cool, I'm gonna play piano"  
>"I wish I could but I'm not good enough yet"<br>"Just keep practising"  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah"<br>"What's Robbie doing?"  
>"He was gonna read one of his poems but now he's gonna do something with his so-not-a-puppet Rex"<br>"Rex creeps me out"  
>"Don't worry, he'll grow out of it"<p>

At the talent show Jade fought back tears as the first place trophy was handed to a group of sixth grade dancers. "Rigged" Rex commented bitterly and that was the first time Jade had agreed with Robbie's other half.

_Age 11_

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease_please_"  
>"You can't see if you got the part or not if you don't open your eyes"<br>"I'm too scared to"  
>"Me too"<br>"We'll both look on 3 okay?"  
>"Okay"<br>"1…"  
>"2…"<br>"3…"  
>"<em>Yes<em>!"  
>"YES!"<br>"I knew you'd get it Dre!"  
>"Thanks! But you got one of the leads"<br>"But your character gets his own song and everything"  
>"But yours has more lines"<br>"I can't wait"  
>"I guess we both got pretty lucky"<br>"Luck had nothing to do with it. We're talented."

And the duo proved they were when everyone in the audience clapped and cheered as they all took their final bows.

_Age 12_

"Suck's we're not in the same class Jadey"  
>"What did I say about calling me 'Jadey'? And I know"<br>"At least I have Cat"  
>"And I have Robbie"<br>"Eli's in my class too"  
>"There's this really cool guy in my class, you'd like him"<br>"What's his name?"  
>"Beck"<br>"Oh okay"  
>"He's nice to Robbie unlike most people and he wants to be an actor"<br>"Do you like him?"  
>"Of course I just said so"<br>"No like do you _like_-_like_ him… like more than a friend like?"  
>"Oh…"<br>"You're blushing"  
>"I am not!"<br>"You like him!"  
>"Just a little bit"<br>"Jade's in _luuurve_"  
>"I hardly know him"<br>"_It's just a little crush  
>Not like I faint<br>Everytime we touch  
>It's just<br>A little thing  
>Not like everything I do<br>Depe-_"  
>"Shut up!"<p>

Little did they know that Beck was having a similar conversation about Jade with Eli.

_Age 13_

"Dre?"  
>"Yea"<br>"Have you ever kissed anyone"  
>"You know I haven't"<br>"Right, stupid question"  
>"Why do you ask?"<br>"'Cause Alec asked me out and I really like him but I don't know how to kiss"  
>"Don't be pressured, only do what you want to"<br>"But I want to"  
>"Oh… then I don't know"<br>"We should kiss"  
>"What?"<br>"Just so we know what to do"  
>"Um…"<br>"And it's cool if we mess up 'cause we're just friends"  
>"Okay…"<p>

"…"  
>"So…"<br>"I liked it…"

"…"

"Me too…"

They say you never forget your first kiss… It's a part of you that you give to someone you trust and even though it's a bit backwards I guess they couldn't have given it to someone they trusted more.

_Age 14_

"Who do you like?"  
>"Andre, that's stupid, you already know who I like"<br>"So?"  
>"So why ask if you already know"<br>"Because you always blush when you say it"  
>"I do not!"<br>"You do so"  
>"Whatever"<br>"What class do we have next?"  
>"Um… acting with Mr. Sik-Syk-Sikowitz…"<br>"It's Sikowitz"  
>"Thankyou."<br>"You don't sound very thankful"

"…"

"…"

"Hey Jade"  
>"What?"<br>"Guess who also has acting class next…?"  
>"Ugh, your so immature!"<br>"Beeeeck"  
>"Shut up before someone hears you!"<p>

Little did they know that Beck Oliver was around the corner and happened to hear the best friend's little banter. 'She likes me too?' the tan 14 year old smiled.

_Age 15_

"Hey Andre"  
>"Hey Jade"<br>"Have you seen Beck?"  
>"Um, yea you just missed him, he was looking for you in the dance block"<br>"Thanks"

Jade thought Beck was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Andre thought he was the worst. Beck was a great friend but in the space of a year he had managed to drive a wedge between _Jade&Andre_.

_Age 16_

"Jade?"  
>"Yea"<br>"You okay?"  
>"Of course"<br>"I'm here for you, you know that right?"  
>"Always"<p>

But instead Jade went to Tori for help. Tori of all people. 'Am I there for her?' Andre began to wonder, I mean sure they've drifted apart but they were still best friends right… right?

_Age 17_

"Great song Andre"  
>"Uh- uh… uh…"<p>

Funny how things work out isn't it. They were best friends, then friends, and then they acted like they barely knew each other… until that song. It was just like old times, Andre on piano with Jade singing… And then he fell in love with her. Or at least he thought he did.

_Age 18_

"Hello?"  
>"Hey Jade"<br>"Oh, hey Andre"  
>"Can we talk?"<br>"Uh, sure"  
>"What happened to us Jadey"<br>"… I don't know Dre"  
>"I miss you"<br>"I miss you too"  
>"I can't believe how far we drifted"<br>"We were so close"  
>"But then came Beck…"<br>"And Tori…"  
>"You replaced me Jadey"<br>"You replaced me too"  
>"Don't cry baby girl…"<br>"I love you"  
>"I love you too"<br>"Can we be like we were before…? Can we try?"  
>"Of course we can… I'd try 365 ways"<br>"Huh?"  
>"I wrote that song for you… I had this massive crush on you… thought I was in love"<br>"Oh my God…"  
>"I'll catch you up later, first tell me what's been going on in your life baby girl, start from when we first fell apart"<p>

The pair talked for an hour that night and when Andre had run out of minutes he ran two blocks to Jades house and climbed up the drain pipe and through her window like he used to when they were 13. He later found out that it was a waste of time because her parents were out anyway but the familiar rush felt worth it. The two former best friends talked until 3 in the morning and slowly they started to repair their friendship.  
>They made sure to call each other every Wednesday night and catch up and they started their Thursday night sleepovers at Jade's.<p>

_Age 26_

"Do I look pretty Dre?"  
>"You're absolutely beautiful Jade"<br>"I love you"  
>"I love you too"<br>"I can't believe I'm doing this"  
>"You nervous?"<br>"Very…"  
>"You'll be fine baby girl"<br>"Thankyou"  
>"Now give me one last hug before my bridesmaid-zilla girlfriend kicks me out"<p>

Andre Harris had never felt more proud than when he stood by Beck as his best man and watched his best friend Jade say 'I do'.


End file.
